In many regions of the world, cycles, for example, bicycles or tricycles are still the predominant mode of transportation other than walking. Due to depressed economic conditions, automobiles and the fuel to run them are simply not within the budget of the average person. Cycles are used to carry loads including livestock, agricultural products, other wares (e.g., in baskets, panniers, on platforms, or in wagons or trailers pulled by the cycles), and even people as passengers (e.g., tricycle rickshaws). Further, even in wealthier regions of the world, the increased cost of fuel, traffic congestion, and limited parking may make cycling a desired mode of commuter transportation in densely populated areas. Cycles are also used heavily for exercise and recreation in more affluent regions as well.
Several forces resist the forward motion of a cycle, for example, a bicycle or a tricycle. A first force is gravity when a rider propels a cycle up an incline. A second force is friction between the cycle and the surface along which the cycle travels. A third force is wind resistance created by the forward motion of the cycle, blowing wind, or both. Improvements to cycling technology that reduce the effort of a rider to propel a cycle would likely significantly benefit riders of cycles in any of the potential uses described above.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.